The Fifth Conversation in the Discipline: Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be conducted June 2 - June 6, 1987. Young and senior scientists from all over the world will gather at SUNYA to discuss and debate the developing ideas and discoveries in biological structure, dynamics, interaction and expression. In addition, there will be panel discussions on (a) nucleosome structure and higher order structure of chromatin (b) DNA bending and curvature. A 200 feet formal exhibit on molecular art by Irving Geis is also planned.